A Little Gift
by UsedLove
Summary: Angel finds a mysterious girl who can sense that he's a vampire, but isn't scared. When he and the others learn of her abnormal strength, they find out a strange secret that none of them have delt with before.
1. Default Chapter

**Title: A Little Gift**

**Finding the Child**

Angel walked down a dark and dank ally when he heared a small sob coming from the opposite side of the dumpster he was approaching. He slowly peeked around it and his gaze was met by the most briliant blue eyes he had ever seen. A thin girl with messy blonde hair sat curled in a ball against the ally wall, shaking from the cold. She wore torn and dirty clothes that didn't cover her enough for the rainy weather they were in. She jumped as she saw him and hurried to her feet.

"It's okay..." Angel stated to the girl before him, "I won't hurt you..."

She was the most beautiful child he had seen in a long time. Her skin was a perfect, creamy color that glistened in the rain and her eyes were enchanting, but she had a scar that stretched vertically from her brow to just below her eye. Her eye had luckilly gone unharmed.

"My name is Angel..." he replied as he knelt before her, "What's your name?"

"Danni..." she said in a voice that didn't quite match her angelic appearance. It was rough and changed by the great amount of growing up she'd apparently had to do.

"Well, are you hungry?" he asked, feeling he should get her somewhere warm before she caught pneumonia.

He was relieved when she nodded in reply.

"Well, will you trust me enough to come with me to get you something to eat?" he asked.

"Okay..." she answered feeling, for some reason, that he was trustworthy.

She looked him over for a moment before speaking.

"You're a vampire..." she commented.

"How could you tell?" he asked, a little taken-aback.

"I can sense it..." she answered, "A little trick I picked up."

"It doesn't scare you?" he said in more of a statement than a question.

"I don't scare too easilly..." she replied kind of throwing him a side-ways smile.

She was fairly quiet for the rest of their walk to Wolfram and Hart.

He was met by Fred and Wesley as he arrived. They started to ask him where he'd been but stopped as Danni entered behind him.

"Who is she?" Fred asked, looking through the glass at Danni who was sitting in Angel's office.

"Her name's Danni..." Angel replied, "That's all I could get out of her...plus I really didn't want to push her away by asking too many questions."

"Where'd you find her?" Wesley asked, feeling a little suspicious.

"She was huddled-up in an ally," he answered, "I didn't want to leave her in the rain..."

Fred made a very sympathetic look and asked, "And she was all alone?"

Angel nodded and then asked, "Will you take her to your house and get her some dry clothes?"

"Of course..." Fred answered nodding.

"Will you go with Fred?" Angel asked as they joined Danni in his office,"She's going to get you some dry clothes and then we'll get you some food..."

"Okay..." she nodded, thinking that the very thin woman before her couldn't put up much of a fight so there was no reason in distrusting her.


	2. Getting To Know You

**Getting To Know You**

Fred entered her very tidy appartment and began searching her closet. She easily found some clothes of hers that would fit her.

"How old are you?" Fred asked as she handed her the clothes.

"thirteen..." she answered.

"What happened to your eye?" Fred asked in a very soft and soothing tone.

"...vampire..." Danni answered simply.

"But you're not a vampire,right?" Fred asked suddenly putting her guard up.

Danni shook her head and began putting on the clothes Fred had offered her.

"Okay," Fred sighed in relief realizing Danni didn't get invited into her house, "Just checking...can't be too careful..."

Danni gave her a small smile that completely lit up her wet and dirty face.

"Do you want to wash up before we head back?" Fred asked motioning toward the bathroom.

"Sure..." Danni replied with a grin, "...probably best, huh?"

Fred smiled back at her and watched her enter the bathroom.

They arrived back at Wolfram and Hart within about half an hour from the time they'd left. Angel had already ordered her some spagetti, rolls, and a cola.

He smiled at the speed of her bites. She hadn't eaten in about six or seven days and the spagetti, which she had never liked before, tasted like heaven.

"Did you find out anything about her?" Angel asked Fred from another room.

"She's thirteen and got that scar on her eye from a vampire..." Fred answered in an excited voice like she had just descovered some great clue, "...Oh, and she's not a vampire!"

"Nothing about where she's from or anything?" he asked, a little disappointed.

"Well..." Fred said and tried to think of something, "....no..."

"...Ah, that's okay..." he replied, "We'll find out more later..."

Angel entered his office a few minutes later to see Danni asleep on the floor beside the tv tray that held her food. He smiled and walked over to her, bending down to pick her up and move her to the couch. Just as he was about to slip his hands around her, she jumped up, pulling a stake out and aiming it just infront of his heart.

"Sorry," she said realizing who it was and lowering the stake, "...reflexes..."

"It's okay," he replied with a slight laugh, "at least I don't have to worry about your safety..."

She smiled and sat up. This was the most she'd smiled since she'd left home.

"I was just going to move you over there," he added, motioning toward the couch in the corner.

"Oh," was all she said and walked over to it.

"If you need anything, just call me..." he stated casually, "I'll be around..."

"Okay," Danni replied.

She turned to fluf the pillow that was provided for her.

"Thanks..." she added turning back to him, but he was gone and the door was closed again, "Hmm..."


	3. Meeting the Gang

**Meeting the Gang**

The next morning, Angel, Fred, and Wesley all sat in Gunn's office explaining Danni to him. Danni was sprawled out on the couch, still sound asleep when Spike walked in.

"Angel, we really need to go over this-" he said as he came through the doors but stopped when he saw Angel wasn't there.

He turned to leave and his eyes fell on a young girl laying on Angel's couch. He walked over to get a look at her face.

"Hmm..." he mumbled, turning to leave, but was thrown against the wall by two strong arms.

He slightly tilted his head that was being pressed against the wall, to see the girl from the couch was the one who had him pinned.

"Bloody hell!" he said angrilly, struggling to get free, "What the-"

"Who are you?" she cut him off, flipping him around to face her.

She held him by the throat, studying him over.

"Who am I?" he said glaring at her, "Who are you?!?"

Just then, Angel walked in, surprized by what he saw.

"Danni..." Angel said, "This is Spike, he works here...he won't hurt you either..."

Danni looked at Spike once more and then let him go.

"What is that?!" Spike asked Angel, nodding toward Danni.

Danni gave him a dirty look at his refurring to her as a 'that'.

"We actually don't know yet..." Angel replied.

"Sorry 'bout that..." she said to Spike, what would you do if you were woken up by a vampire you didn't know?"

Spike tilted his head and asked, "How'd you know I was a-"

"-She sences it..." Angel cut him off.

"Oh," Spike replied sarcastically, "That makes it perfectly fine then..."

They were soon joined by Fred, Wes, and Gunn.

"What happened?" Gunn asked, seeing Spike and Danni glaring at each other.

"Danni was beating Spike up..." Angel said taking advantage of the moment to make Spike mad.

"She surprized me!" Spike said defensively, "and she clearly isn't human!"

"Am too!" she snapped at Spike, "well, sort of..."

"What do you mean sort of?" Spike replied, "You're either one or the other."

"Not exactly..." she stated.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked stepping forward.

"I'm half-demon..." she stated looking down, "My dad was a warewolf..."


End file.
